


First Breath

by mks57



Category: The Crossing (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Moment, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Just a quick ficlet of Rebecca's last moment in the future before she arrives in the past.





	First Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already in love with this show and it's only been one episode! But this is my AU take on Rebecca's last moments of the future and her first in the past. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 

She remembered the thunder rumble around her in a near deafening manner, she felt the panic of those in the room; her panic as she lost hold of Caleb in the crowd and the charge of electricity as it crackled in the air. She closed her eyes, she pushed all that noise away from her and took in her last breath of the violent world she had survived all her life, her last breath of that stale polluted air… everything was suddenly quiet.

Quiet and cold. She took her first breath in what was supposed to be the time of long peace. It was water not air, it was frigidly cold water. It took longer than she’d expected for her mind to recognise it was water, that everything surrounding her was water. But then the noises and sensations bombarded her, she opened her eyes and saw as well as felt the dark water move from the people around her thrashing. Her lungs seized, her brain frozen in shock as she was completely disorientated.

 At least, she had been until she felt a hand grab at her foot trying to pull her down. It snapped something with in, she had come so far. She couldn’t die here, not now. Fighting her own urge to breathe, to cough up the water in her lungs; knowing she’d suck in more water.  Her heart pounded from exertion, her eyes adjusted to the dark as she vainly pushed herself to the surface. She could see the light glittering across the surface. Dancing lights glimmering across the surface. It was so peaceful and yet so vicious at the same time.

She kicked upwards, the weight of every sensation dragging her down with every stroke and kick. She passed others who struggled for the surfaces and many who lost the fight and let the water drag them. She pushed on, her body fighting her with a ferocity she couldn’t recall. She was so close, she pushed one last kick out of her and the surface cracked open, cold air hit her skin. 

She coughed and sputtered as she took in the air and frantically searched for her escape from the water. Her lungs burned from the water, her body was fast growing past numb from the cold as she struggled to stay above water. She looked at the others who had made it to the surface and heard her name.

“Rebecca!” Caleb called out, she searched for him and spotted him a few meters away.

“Caleb!” she tried to call out but it came out as a rasp. He may not have heard her, but he saw her, because with relief; he was swimming towards her. She tried to meet him in the middle but felt herself slip under water as her body was giving out from exertion. Caleb was there for her, as he pulled her back up.

“I got you.” He told her, as she gasped for air. He wrapped an arm under hers and starting swimming them to shore. “We’re gonna get there. You just stay with me. I'll get us there.” He promised her, but even as she slipped out of consciousness; she knew they were too far from shore. The chances of them making it felt slim but she also knew her husband, they had gotten this far, he’d make sure they get to shore.

* * *

_The End_

 


End file.
